This invention relates to a cushion or pad. More particularly, this invention relates to a cushion or pad made of a composite material.
Various cushioning and energy-absorbing materials have been used to reduce injury from impact, such as rubber, cellular foams and air-inflated cushions. All of these products reduce the energy transmission from impact or impart some comfort factor such as cushioning materials or mats.
As a rule, the absorbing material is a homogeneous material of a finite thickness. High-density foams will absorb more energy than low-density foams but are heavier and significantly more expensive and more difficult to bend, shape or contour.
In many cases, it is necessary to compromise by using a higher-density material which is more resistant to deformation than a low-density product, at the cost of presenting a less forgiving surface to the body contacting the material. If one attempts to offset the deficiency of a softer and lower-density material, substantial thickness increases are required to offset the deficiencies of the material.